


Ding-Dong Ditching:  The Fanfic Edition

by avislightwing



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabbles, F/F, Fluff, Kid Fic, Prompt Fill, Sparring, wow aelin's name tag is so stupid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-08 13:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11647080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avislightwing/pseuds/avislightwing
Summary: A collection of my Throne of Glass drabbles and prompt fills - the (evil?) stepsister to A Paragraph and a Half, my ACOTAR drabble collection.Chapter 1:  Malide + first kissChapter 2:  Manon/Aelin + flyingChapter 3:  Malide + domestic w/ kidsChapter 4:  Malide + soulmatesChapter 5:  Manon/Aelin + making out mid-sparringChapter 6:  Malide + Elide finds Manon doing something unexpectedly soft with their daughterChapter 7:  Malide + first time (SFW)Chapter 8:  Manon teaches Luna to fly





	1. Nothing Much

“I know it isn’t much. After all you’ve done for me, I mean.”

Manon looked down at Elide. The girl was blushing and trying to hide it – that much was clear. She almost looked like she was in pain.

Manon wasn’t sure why, but it didn’t stop her from taking the flower Elide held out to her. “Thank you,” she said, and touched the petals with the tip of a finger. It was a pretty, simple thing. Pink, with lots of petals and a yellow center. Manon had never thought of herself as someone who liked flowers. She would leave that to Abraxos. And yet she would not give this one up for all the world.

“It’s not much,” Elide said again, and turned away awkwardly, “but I thought that maybe –”

She froze, the words dying in her throat, as Manon’s other hand grabbed hers before she could disappear back towards the Thirteen’s camp. “It’s lovely,” Manon said, voice rough, and brushed a kiss across the back of Elide’s hand before she could think better of it.

When she looked up, Elide was blushing even more than she usually did. But when Manon didn’t let go of Elide’s hand, and instead laced their fingers together in a careful sort of way, Elide looked like it was she who’d been given a gift, rather than the other way around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All my fics can be found on tumblr at birdiethebibliophile!


	2. Wind Only Fans the Flames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Manon/Aelin + flying

Perhaps, Aelin thought, it was the hair. Apparently she had a weakness for hair that was silver or white. Or something. Especially if it was long.

It wasn’t too late to back down.

Manon gave her a sharp-toothed smile framed by blood-red lips. “Coming?”

“Give me a second,” Aelin snapped, adjusting the leathers Manon insisted were vital to wear when flying if one did not wish to get frostbite or, at the very least, a bad cold. Manon wasn’t wearing them, of course. She claimed that since she was a witch, she didn’t need them. She was wearing her regular clothing, including that damned red cloak that made her look like she was Death personified.

It was a look Aelin rather appreciated.

“You’re sure you aren’t scared?” Manon asked, eyes flashing from her seat atop Abraxos. “I think you’re scared.”

“I’m not scared.” To prove it, Aelin strode over to the wyvern and scrambled up onto his back behind Manon. “See?”

“I would suggest holding on, Princess,” Manon said. This was the only warning she gave before Abraxos dove off the edge of the cliff.

A scream tore from Aelin’s lips, and she threw her arms around Manon’s waist, clinging to her like she was the only real thing in the suddenly-spinning world. She heard Manon laughing wildly as Abraxos spun in midair, pulling up much too close to the ground and soaring back into the sky.

It was a good few minutes before Aelin dared to peek out from within the folds of Manon’s cloak. “Where… are we?”

“The sky.” Manon glanced back at her, yellow eyes glowing with something like happiness. “Isn’t it incredible?”

Aelin’s legs tightened on Abraxos’s back, arms tightening around Manon. “Almost as incredible as you are,” she dared to say.

To her disappointment, Manon didn’t look at all surprised. “I suspected that the flying might be an excuse.”

“I couldn’t care less about flying. You, on the other hand…” Aelin said.

Manon grinned. “Well, I don’t like fire much, so maybe that makes us even.”

Aelin, keeping her eyes very much away from the endless air around them, chose to bury her face against Manon again in lieu of a response.

Yes, it was definitely the hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All my fics can be found on tumblr at birdiethebibliophile!


	3. Mothershood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malide + domestic w/ kids

“Elide. _Elide_. Help.”

Elide walked into the room carrying a baby on her hip and holding a whining toddler by the hand. “Anything the matter?”

Manon, looking petrified, held a crying baby out towards her wife. “It won’t stop. I don’t know how to fix it. I tried everything you said, but it wasn’t hungry, and it won’t go to sleep, and it doesn’t like when I sing to it.”

Elide couldn’t help but laugh. She’d seen Manon face down demons, but a baby was beyond her. “Let’s switch. Think you can manage changing this one’s diaper?” She handed over the baby she was holding and took the crying one from Manon’s arms.

“When is Dorian going to be back?” Manon said despairingly. “He and Chaol have been gone _forever_.”

“They’ve been gone a day,” Elide corrected. “You were the one who wanted to help out.”

“I didn’t know helping out would mean changing diapers.”

“What did you _think_ it would mean?” Elide asked, perplexed.

Manon carefully set the baby down on the changing table and spread her hands helplessly. “I don’t know! I haven’t been around a lot of babies!”

“Well, you should be around them more often, then.” The baby in Elide’s arms was already quieting as she rocked it and gently patted its back.

“You really want one of these?” Manon said after a long few minutes in which she managed to change the baby’s diaper without any grievous harm coming to either the baby or to her.

“Yes,” Elide said softly. “I like working here at the orphanage with Dorian and Chaol, but I’d really like one of our own.”

“…I’ll think about it,” Manon said, picking the baby up. It cooed and tugged at her hair. She took a deep breath and just held it closer. Maybe they weren’t actually that bad, babies. Not if her wife liked them so much.

Elide beamed at both of them. “That’s all I’ve ever wanted.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All these fics can be found on my tumblr at birdiethebibliophile!


	4. Saffron, Sulfur, and Steel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malide + soulmates

Elide knew it, in her heart, from the moment she saw the moon-haired woman. And that was even before she recognized the small black flower tattoo behind Manon’s ear as the same one that lives – used to live – on her ankle.

 _It’s impossible_ , Elide thought in shock. There was no way the stately, proud woman, unafraid of anything and fiercely loyal to her sisters, was her soulmate. Elide was small, and scared, and helpless. It just wasn’t possible.

Especially when Elide was already half in love with her.

“Elide, right?”

Elide startled, very nearly dropped the tray she was taking to the table with the overly loud, blonde couple in the throes of making out. “Yes,” she managed, turning to face the other woman. “That’s me.”

Manon was leaning back against the side of a booth filled with six of her gang, steel-painted nails in her pockets and sulfur-yellow eyes fixed on Elide with such an intensity that she had to look away. “I’ll be by to take your order shortly,” Elide said after a moment, afraid that Manon was pissed. They’d been sitting there for ages, mostly because of the blonde couple – the man, spiky hair dyed a dirty silver, insisted that his girlfriend _needed_ to be served first. “I’m so sorry.”

That yellow gaze softened slightly. “Don’t worry about it. I can tell it isn’t your fault. I wanted to tell you to take your time. And –” her eyes darted very quickly in the direction of the kitchen “– to meet me in the alley later. When do you get off?”

“In three hours, but –”

“Elide.” At the sound of her name, Elide fell silent. “Trust me?”

Elide hesitated, then nodded, aware of not just Manon’s eyes on her, but the eyes of all six of the women in the booth behind her. “I’ll be by for your order in a moment,” she whispered, hurrying on to the blonde couple’s table.

******

“You came.” Manon sounded faintly surprised. “I wasn’t sure you would.”

Elide shrugged, leaning against the alley wall so she could prop her ankle on her other thigh and try to rub feeling back into it. “Didn’t have anything to lose, I guess.”

Manon cocked her head at Elide. “I could’ve been a murderer. I look like it, don’t I?”

“You wouldn’t hurt me,” Elide said before she could think it through, then blushed furiously.

There was a very tense moment, during which Elide could see Manon’s tattooed knuckles (W I L D  G I R L, they read) clench on the handlebars of her bike. Then she sighed. “You’re right. I wouldn’t. And not just because you’re my soulmate.”

Elide’s fingers freeze on her ankle. “What – how –?”

“You weren’t exactly clandestine about staring at my tattoo.” Manon hooked her long hair behind one ear to display the black flower. “It’s the same as yours, isn’t it?”

“That doesn’t – it isn’t – is this why you wanted to talk to me?” Elide said, her voice suddenly sharp and thin.

Manon’s head tilted again, nails tapping lightly. “No. I wanted to know where you got that bruise on your cheek.”

Elide dropped her ankle, and one hand flew up to touch the mark. “Nowhere. I mean, I tripped. Into a door. The corner of one.”

“It was your uncle, wasn’t it?”

Elide didn’t answer. The silence drew on. Manon pulled out a pack of clove cigarettes from the inside of her red leather jacket, tapped one out, and lit it, taking a long drag.

“Yes,” Elide whispered, and let herself slide down the brick wall so she could sit on the ground.

“I thought so.” Manon tapped her cigarette against her bike’s front tire, and a bit of ash fell off and drifted to the cement. “Want me to kill him?”

Elide let her head rest against the wall. “Would you really?”

“I could. And I wouldn’t get caught. If that’s what you wanted.”

“No, that’s not what I want. I want… I want…”

Manon crouched down next to Elide, and Elide felt her breath hitch at the sudden nearness. She could see the clear, beautiful color of Manon’s eyes, the sharp points of her winged eyeliner, the tiny diamond in her nose. “What do you want, Elide?” Manon breathed.

_I want you, Manon._

“I want freedom,” Elide said.

“Then come with me.” Manon brushed Elide’s cheek with the back of her hand – the one that said G I R L. “Leave this dump of a diner behind. Leave your bastard uncle behind. Join us. Join _me_.”

Elide looked at this woman – her soulmate – and nodded. “Yes,” she said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All my fics are also found on tumblr at birdiethebibliophile!


	5. Distracted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Manon/Aelin + making out mid-sparring

“You’re leaving your right wide open,” Manon accused. “Look. Right there.” Aelin staggered back as a blow landed, sure enough, against her right shoulder. “Some world-renowned assassin. You’d better hope you never face down a witch.”

Aelin snarled. They’d been sparring for nearly an hour now, with only a few minutes to catch their breath, and they were both dripping with sweat and exhausted and utterly unwilling to admit it. At least, she was. She couldn’t speak for Manon, but she could clearly see a sheen of sweat on the witch’s face, which gave Aelin no small amount of satisfaction.

“Pay attention!” Manon snapped, and another blow barely missed Aelin’s face. “Your real problem isn’t leaving your right open, it’s being distracted.” Her voice took on a taunting tone. “Let’s hope you’re never fighting a pretty female, either. You’ll be doomed.”

At those words, Aelin snapped. She reached past Manon’s guard, grabbing a double fistful of her red cloak, and yanked her close into a very messy kiss. But apparently that had been just what Manon was waiting for, because she responded in kind, fingers winding into Aelin’s hair and holding Aelin’s face to hers. Aelin’s grip on Manon’s cloak relaxed once it was clear that Manon wasn’t going to pull away, and she moaned as Manon’s tongue caressed her lips, teasing them open.

Suddenly, Aelin felt a sharp pain against her lower lip and pulled back slightly, confused. Manon gave her a steel-toothed grin, and then the next thing Aelin knew, she was on the ground, flat on her back.

“As I said, princess,” Manon told her, licking Aelin’s blood from her teeth, “pretty females are going to be the death of you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All my fics can be found on tumblr at birdiethebibliophile!


	6. Rock-a-bye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malide + Elide finds Manon doing something unexpectedly soft with their daughter

“Hush, little drake, it’ll be all right.”

Elide had hauled herself out of bed at one in the morning at the sound of her and Manon’s daughter, Luna, wailing from the next room – only to find that Manon had gotten there first.

She didn’t dare interrupt them. She just stood in the door, watching as Manon bent over the cradle (handmade from cedar wood by Chaol, his birth-gift to them) and scooped the baby into her arms. She could tell Manon was being very careful to hold her how Elide showed her to:  one hand cradling Luna’s head, one supporting the rest of her body.

“If you carry on like this, your mother isn’t going to get a wink of sleep,” Manon murmured, rocking the baby gently until her wails quieted. “Neither of them, in fact. No need to cry. I’m here. Shh. Shh.”

Elide shifted slightly, and winced as the floorboards creaked. Manon turned, and her face immediately was apologetic. “I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“It’s okay.” Elide padded into the room on bare feet and joined her wife and daughter. “Thank you for going to her.”

“Well.” Manon’s voice was uncharacteristically soft as Elide laid her head on Manon’s shoulder. “I figured you could use a break. You were nearly falling asleep at dinner.”

“Mmm. I did. Thank you.”

Manon reached a carefully non-taloned finger towards Luna, who wrapped her tiny fist around it and closed her eyes. “You were right,” she said.

“About what?”

“I love her,” Manon said simply. “I was afraid I wouldn’t be able to. But I love her.”

“I always knew you had it in you.” Elide reached up and kissed her wife’s cheek. “I’m going back to bed. Join me when she falls back to sleep.”

Manon’s only answer was a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All my fics can be found on tumblr at birdiethebibliophile!


	7. Alone at Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malide + first time

“Manon?” Elide set her bundle of firewood down at the edge of the camp. “Asterin, have you seen Manon?”

“Over there somewhere.” Asterin waved a hand towards the tents. “I think. Thanks for the firewood.”

“Of course.” Elide carefully made her way over to the tents. “Manon? I’m back. You said you wanted to see me?”

“ _Shh_.” Elide squeaked in surprise as Manon pulled her into the shadows, away from the firelight. Her expression was almost nervous. “This way.”

Elide followed as Manon led her a little ways out of camp, through the trees, and then – into a small clearing. A small tent was set up there, and a cheery fire was blazing.

“What is this?” Elide asked curiously.

“Well…” Yes, Manon was definitely nervous. Her yellow eyes kept shifting away from Elide’s. “I thought you might like some privacy. So this tent’s for you.”

“That’s not all.” If that was it, there would be no reason for Manon to be nervous. Maybe uncomfortable, since she was doing something nice, but not… scared.

“No.” Manon’s eyes finally met Elide’s, and Elide could’ve sworn they sent a jolt through her, like magic or lightning. “The tent’s for you… but it could be for me, too. If you wanted.”

Elide felt color rising rapidly in her cheeks. “As a couple?” she asked carefully.

“However you want.”

“Yes,” Elide said, and smiled at Manon. “I would like that.”

Manon grinned, her features melting into relief and delight, and tugged Elide to her for one of the crushing, sweet kisses they both enjoyed so much.

“It was a very nice surprise, Manon,” Elide whispered to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All my fics can be found on tumblr at birdiethebibliophile!


	8. Scarlet Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Manon teaches Luna to fly

“There you go. Buckled in nice and tight.”

Luna glanced back at Manon. “You’re sure, Mama?” she said. “It’s so steep.”

“You trust Abraxos, don’t you, little drake?” Manon said. “And you trust me.”

Luna nodded. “Of course. It’s just…” She peeked over Abraxos’s neck to peer at the cliff near them. “Scary,” she finished in a whisper.

Manon’s expression softened. “Here.” She pulled the scarlet cloak from around her shoulders and draped it around Luna’s. “This may not keep you safe, but it’ll give you courage. As will this.” She leaned up and gave her daughter a quick kiss on the cheek. “Abraxos won’t let you fall. I promise.”

“But… Mama…”

“What is it, littling?”

Luna plucked at the cloak. “I’m not even a witch,” she whispered.

Manon bared her teeth, snarling softly. “Who told you that?”

Luna hugged Abraxos around the neck. “Just someone. But it’s true. I don’t have iron teeth or iron nails or magic or –”

“Luna.” Manon looked at her intently. “That doesn’t matter. Elide isn’t a witch, either, and she isn’t Fae. She’s human. Does that make her any less?”

“No,” Luna said. She set her teeth. “And I don’t need to be a witch to fly.”

Manon grinned at her. “That’s right. You don’t. You may not be a witch, but you’re my daughter – and that’s all you need.”

Without another moment of hesitation, Luna nudged Abraxos’s sides with her heels and he dove down the mountain. Manon watched, a huge smile on her face, as Luna whooped in excitement, the cloak streaming out behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All my fics can be found on tumblr at birdiethebibliophile!


	9. Darling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malide + kisses/cuddling/fluff

“They’re going to be looking for you.”

“I don’t care.” Manon pressed a kiss under Elide’s ear. “They can wait. You’re more important.”

“Manon!” Elide squirmed out of Manon’s arms. “You’re supposed to be in a strategy meeting right now. And I was just supposed to be bringing you tea. Which, by the way, is getting cold.” She nodded at the no longer steaming mug.

Manon shrugged. “Screw strategy meetings. Screw tea, for that matter. Stay with me for a while. You’ve barely sat down since we left.”

Elide sighed heavily, rolled her eyes, and snuggled into Manon’s side. “Where did you even find this many pillows?”

“I have my ways.” Manon stroked Elide’s hair with one steel-taloned finger. “I missed you, you know.”

“You did?”

Manon nodded. “Every minute after I left you. I’ve spent the last weeks wondering how I could’ve done that. Left you there on your own… I didn’t even know if you were alive.”

“Hey.” Elide tipped Manon’s face towards her. “I’m here. I’m okay.” She smiled. “Better than ever, in fact. I don’t think I’ll ever want to leave.”

Manon stared at her. “Do you mean that? Or are you just saying it to make me feel better?”

“I mean it.” Elide kissed Manon’s cheek gently. “I missed you too. You… were the first person who’d loved me in years.”

“You didn’t even know I loved you then.”

“I could figure it out.” Elide buried herself in pillows and Manon again and closed her eyes.

“ _I_ didn’t even know I loved you then.”

Elide giggled. “Really? The only human you’ve ever cared about and you didn’t think that was love?”

Manon huffed a little. “I care about other people.”

“Witches. Not humans.”

Manon made a small, grumpy sound, which Elide took to mean that she’d won the argument. “Well, now that that’s settled,” she said, “if you’re going to insist that I stay and snuggle with you, the least you can do is kiss me some more.”

Manon was happy to oblige.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All my fics can be found on tumblr at birdiethebibliophile!


End file.
